the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Extraterrestrial Species in the /co/verse
Space aliens found in the general /co/verse setting. Astarvoran *'Colonies:' Over Spice Cultivation 3 A species most commonly known for a cult like sect dedicated to the pursuit of the universe's hottest spice: a philosopher's stone of inflammation without permanent damage. They've made a myriad of imitation spices, but each has its own side effect ranging from death to endless sour phlegm aftertaste. They genetically engineer their peppers so they look like however they need them to; some are similar to Earth's peppers, some are cubical for storage reasons, some are spirals, some have personal patterns growing naturally on them for labeling convenience. They had to build their labs on a moon since they nearly melted the planet it orbits once. Members of the spice cult are very hot blooded and passionate about spices and cooking with spices; many of them wear tall, red ceremonial looking hats and robes. They have to zig-zag their trade routes through human space because many civilized areas of the known galaxy have banned anything spicier than 2-alam chili for trade, no such rules exist in human space since capsaicinoids are common on Earth. Typically they are non-hostile, but might challenge space chefs to cook offs. It is unknown if this sort of behavior is common among non-indoctrinated members of the species. Azalfi *'Home World:' Azal Prime *'Colonies:' Unnamed planet where Inva Raleadra was born Commonly called Bluspalvens as a derogatory term used only by other species. Their planetary standard language has a formal and informal variant: Formal is traditionally always used with other races. Informal seems to be a carryover from part of their culture long forgotten, formal is a "post-enlightenment" attempt at a planetary standardization. They use a base 12 counting system Some thousands of years ago they had a reasonably large space empire established across several solar systems. During this time they came into contact with several other species, some friendly, some not. Among the most unfriendly were the Cruixir and the Vreen which led to much military expansion of the Azalfi space armada and their first full scale war on the galactic stage. Their war against the Vreen was long and costly, but ultimately the Azalfi Empire came out victorious, driving them from known space. Sometime after the war an unspecified or intentionally purged from records disaster befell the core systems of their empire and ushered in a massive culture shift focused solely on the survival of the species by isolating colony worlds. These colony worlds encouraged lethargy, as well as technological and cultural stagnation with only a handful on each world being aware that space travel is even possible and still in common practice. They rarely leave the planets they are born on alone, usually colonists are relocated to other colonies to keep up genetic diversity. Many of their colony worlds have been purged of all lifeforms that would prove deadly to the Azalfi colony populations. Every so often a youth will be born who rejects this lethargy or had ill-fated attempts at reconciling magic or technology. Such youths are commonly recruited into the Azalfi division of the Galactic Peace Keepers. In depth history and mythology can be found here. Carinids ]] *'Home world:' Beta Carinae Three Invertebrate, hermaphroditic aliens who look like sea slugs about the size of a small dog. They are among the squishiest and the most ingenious of any alien species, with the average intelligence of any given individual being somewhere in the thousands. They suspect they were uplifted early on, as high technology has always been a part of their culture and there is no clear indication as to how their bodies could have been capable of forging the necessary materials to attain their current level of civilization. When two of them find each other more than suitably compatible, they undergo a natural bonding process that merges their minds, creating a sustained telepathic link between them. They regularly ingest fissionable material for nourishment. Cruixir :Note: The Cruixirs are a creation of the Fusion Wheel phenomenon, they are the results of fusing chryssalids, xenomorphs, and zergs. They were later used in /co/verse stories and projects, so they're getting included here. If/when a more personalized revision of the design is created, add it here. They typically live in hives serving the queen. In Cruixir hierarchy, the queen (top right) serves as the brains behind the hive, the scouts (bottom) seek out new territory for conquest, the warriors (center) provide the brute force for expanding their territory, and the workers (top left) build the nests and care for the young. The queens exhibit adaptive intelligence and are able to quickly analyze and react to threats to the hive, the problem is anything not-Cruixir is considered a threat, being pursued until one or both sides are exterminated. A queen will be smaller than a warrior until pregnancy, then her size will increase considerably, putting the hive in full search mode for new prey. The Azalfi Empire would employ orbital bombardment whenever a hive was discovered on a new world. How they get from planet to planet is a mystery, but their DNA suggests they are not a naturally evolved species. Cryogenics or flash frying are only reliable ways to contain or kill them. Absorbing human DNA may have interesting results. Facerenti *'Home World:' Omega The Facerenti communicate via telepathy, they have no mouth with which to speak, but do have holes on the lower parts of their faces used for consumption. Through their combined psychic might they crated the Star Titan, a guardian which protected their world for many generations until it was captured and bound to be being known as the Nyxiontus. The Star Titan remained bound to this monstrosity until they were able to produce a champion to defeat it. Their race is governed by a ruling council of religious leaders and fabrics are considered sacred, those who weave them are their equivalent of divinity in mortal form. To be given access to raw fabrics is the highest honor one of their kind can attain. Many of their fashions incorporate colors of the spectrum invisible to human eyes and a bad enough fashion faux pas could result in banishment. The Great Pattern War led to a hundred years of plaid, dark times which none of the older Facerenti wish to speak of. Ometetol The breeder species evolved on a very harsh ocean world where they formed a symbiosis with another species over countless generations until they were perfectly adapted for each other. At first these symbiotes just made the breeders better swimmers, but the edge they gave they provided gave them the ability to advance as a society. They started breeding them selectively to get different models for specialized tasks and eventually learned how to breed symbiotes that could control delta matter, an extremely potent natural battery, giving them electricity and also force fields which in turn led them to becoming space faring. As these symbiotes have always been a part of their culture, bonding to one is a rite of passage for them. As the bonding process is permanent, depending on an individual's choice, that may determine their entire career if the breed they bond with is highly specialized. Natural symbiotes still appear organic and offer only increased strength and durability, delta or beta matter models offer the ability to absorb electrical currents, generate force fields, and some limited morphing. Even more specialized breeds exist for flight, combat, speed, and some can even preserve their host's minds after death for some amount of time. The symbiotes are even the basis for their space ships, which are organic in nature, and also their equivalent to terraforming planets by way of bonding massive symbiotes to the planet itself. They are typically viewed with suspicion by the Galactic Peace Keepers, as members of the breeder race within their ranks tend to have an advantage thanks to their symbiotes. Certain rouge members of the species provide the black market with breeds that can bond with other species. Pleasurepuss They are a race engineered to be the perfect sex slaves, the technology to do this was salvaged and reverse engineered from one of the many debris fields left from the battles fought between the Galactic Peace Keepers and the mysterious uplifter species. A Pleasurepuss is considered a status symbol among the super elite in the most corrupt circles. They can be tailor made to be compatible with any species, though typically they tend to come in blue, have at least six appendages, and larger craniums. They can posses a wide range of abilities including limited telepathy if that is a requirement for compatibility. Their presence and popularity in a certain evil empire brought the full attention of the Galactic Peace Keepers upon them, resulting in many of them becoming free people. Though they lack any cultural identity outside of the sex trade, they are quick adapters and are working on asserting themselves as an independent species. Ssura Originally they did not resemble any form of reptile, they were technologically uplifted to save them from a dying world which resulted in radical changes to their appearance. These changes conflicted with their deeply rooted religious nature, and they continued to make more changes until they were completely unrecognizable from their original forms. After hundreds of years of reckless genetic tampering with the technology left behind to them, this has lead to a crisis in which not only the culture and history of the species has been lost, but also their appearance and even their genetic code is endangered, with an important part of the population being completely unable to breed. Their government in turn took on the responsibility of aiding couples to conceive artificially, but hidden agendas and corruption quickly took hold of this system, and abuse became common place. Their world is now riddled with crime and conversion to combat cyborgs for mercenary work has become their face on the galactic stage. They have no records of who they were before uplift and are hunting for whatever species made the original changes to their genetics. Teuthoids :Note: The Teuthoids were introduced to /co/ by an anon who had already been using them in other non-/co/ related projects. Their current design was the result of /co/ input and redesigns. :Colonies: Wiga Amphibious, fast breeding, and highly bureaucratic. They fill most portions of local galactic government throughout almost half of an entire spiral arm of the galaxy. They come in many different colours, with almost all having a different combination of cheek, tentacle, and eye colour. They are a highly communal/social species with a progressive mindset. Most, if not all Teuthoids are very interested in helping advance the social wellness and technological level of their society. There is a very large sexual dimorphism where females grow a foot or two larger than the male, have large hooks within their suction cups, and possess incredibly adept problem solving skills, which are used to better the society. No relationships outside of friends or coworkers are formed between Teuthoids, reproduction being very commonplace and not at all a taboo practice among them, the concept of romance is totally alien to them. Eggs are laid in clutches 10-12 and remain in a larval form for at least six years before maturing into adults. Parents are not involved in child rearing, and there are no 'families' as eggs are placed into a brooding nest before hatching. If necessary, larva can be kept as such for up to 125 years to prevent rampant over population. Teuthoids themselves have a very large affinity for pets. While usually satisfied with extremely detailed virtual pets, many Teuthoids over generations have learned to handle and breed exotic pets quite well. Recently in their society, huge breakthroughs in genetic engineering technologies have allowed them to mass produce custom pets. These leaps were tremendous for medical science as well, but their news cared more about the pet potential. Despite their advances in genetic engineering, they strictly enforce laws that forbid their own genetics be tampered with, which extends to other sapient species. They fear they may be the result of another races genetic tampering already. Due to their affinity for genetic tampering, their region of space has remained outside of the Galactic Peace Keeper's jurisdiction, prefering to police their space themselves. They live in very small houses, almost all of which look the same: hexagonal with two floors. Housing and basic meals are free for all Teuthoids, but extra furnishings, entertainment outside of basic television channels and internet, other foods, and basically everything else are for sale in a similar manner to humans. Uplifter/modifier aliens (placeholder) A species made of living metal, like a collection of split wires. They have been tampering with the genetics of other, more organic species for eons. Their reasons for doing so remain a mystery and sightings of their ships or operations are extremely rare. They are the ancient enemy of the Galactic Peace Keepers as their actions have cause more problems throughout their region of the galaxy than any other species combined. Vreen They are described as thin, tall, and covered in a suit made out of black, elongated plates. A thick black collar covers the lower half of their heads, over the plate is a pale white cranium and a pair of huge, purely black eyes. They apparently have no need for light or warmth and view all other species as intruders, preferring to wage war upon them than pursue diplomacy. They were defeated by the Azalfi Empire and their allies, driving them out of the region thousands of years ago. See Also *Galactic Peace Keepers *The Blang Dynasty *Nyxiontus Category:Alien